The present invention relates to a device for carrying a charge and more particularly slabs, billets, ingots and the like in a furnace, said device comprising at least one skid pipe through which a cooling fluid flows and at least two riders fit for service at elevated temperature arranged on said skid pipe and having at least one surface to support said charge running off-center substantially parallel to said skid pipe.
A device of the kind hereinbefore described is known from German Patent No. 34 34 356. Said patent divulges a skid system comprising riders with carrying surfaces located alternately to the left and to the right of the center plane of the skid system to reduce charge skid marks attributable to the charge resting on its support. Such skid marks representing charge areas of relatively low temperature are a distinct disadvantage because they are the cause of quality difficiencies such as differences in thickness and width and texture variations in the rolled product unless said skid marks are removed prior to rolling by relatively complex and costly operations.
Experience has taught that skid marks may be produced not only by the surfaces of riders carrying the charge in a walking beam furnace or the like but also by the skid pipes through which cooling fluid passes thereby creating areas of relatively low temperature. The quality deficiencies associated with said relatively cool areas are becoming increasingly important as specifications of final products become more and more stringent.